Invisible
by AmyRale
Summary: L'un pouvait voir l'invisible. Il avait la capacité d'entendre ce qui était hors d'atteinte des autres. Il pouvait interagir avec des fantômes du passé, oubliés et regrettés. L'autre était l'invisible. Il avait beau crier personne ne l'entendait. Et pourtant, jamais il ne cessa de s'époumoner. Les liens perdurent par-delà la mort.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

Un jour il était mort. C'était arrivé juste comme ça. Un malheureux accident, une voiture qui roulait trop vite, une seconde d'inattention, un choc. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé tout au long de sa vie, ce ne fut pas la fin. Il était encore là, se tenant debout. À ses pieds se tenait un corps sans vie. Le sien. Il ne put en détacher ses yeux. Il avait mis du temps à comprendre qu'il était mort. Et encore plus à assimiler que les contes, que sa mère lui lisait quand il était enfant étaient vrais. Les esprits existaient. Et dorénavant il en était un. Invisible aux yeux de tous.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Iwaizumi marchait d'un pas rapide, les mains dans les poches et la tête enfoncée dans les épaules. Oikawa, quant à lui, sautillait joyeusement dans la rue, aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Il chantonnait un air Disney, un sourire ineffaçable gravé sur les lèvres. Sourire qui s'élargit encore plus lorsqu'il vit l'air grognon de son ami.

\- _Iwa-chan ! Tu pourrais sourire un peu ! C'est notre premier jour à l'université, tu vas faire mauvaise impression auprès des filles !_

Oikawa ne reçut même pas un grognement. Il n'aimait pas être ignoré. Mais ces derniers temps, il s'y était habitué.

Iwaizumi ralentit le pas et leva la tête face aux bâtiments imposants de la faculté. Ils restèrent tous les deux, figés, le souffle coupé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils voyaient l'université, mais à chaque fois, ils en restaient impressionnés. Il faut dire que l'université de Tokyo est la plus belle de tout le pays ! Enfin d'après ce que Oikawa avait lu.

\- _Ça y est ! On y est ! On est enfin à l'université ! Tu te rends compte Iwa-chan ? C'est maintenant que tout commence !_

Oikawa sautait sur place, débordant d'impatience et excité comme un enfant la veille de Noël. À côté de lui, Iwaizumi lança un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui, soupira puis recommença à marcher sans prêter attention à Oikawa, en pleine admiration des lieux.

\- _Hééé Iwa-chan ! Tu pourrais m'attendre au moins !_ Cria Oikawa en courant derrière son meilleur ami.

L'université de Tokyo, en plus d'être la plus belle, était la meilleure de tout le Japon. Sa réputation était même reconnue à l'international. Cette université c'est ce dont Oikawa rêvait depuis toujours. Avec Iwaizumi, ils s'étaient fait la promesse qu'ils iraient ensemble à la meilleure université du pays et qu'ils deviendraient joueurs professionnels. Puis qu'ils intégreraient tous les deux l'équipe nationale et remporteraient les Jeux Olympiques de Tokyo en 2020.

Tout le monde les avait mis en garde « Ce projet est peut-être un peu ambitieux, vous devriez viser moins haut pour ne pas être déçus. » Ce à quoi Oikawa répondait toujours par l'un de ses fameux sourires signifiants « Pensez ce que vous voulez, Iwa-chan et moi, on réalisera notre rêve. Que vous nous souteniez ou non. » Et maintenant qu'il se trouvait ici, Oikawa ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de briller et son estomac de se serrer.

\- _Hé Iwaizumi !_

Le cri fit sursauter Oikawa, qui avait totalement perdu conscience de la réalité, perdu dans ses pensées. Hajime lui se retourna avec nonchalance, comme s'il s'attendait à se faire interpeller.

\- Hanamakki. Matsukawa, répondit-il seulement.

Lorsque Tooru vit ses deux anciens coéquipiers, il se souvint qu'eux aussi avaient été acceptés ici. Ce qui le fit sourire. Beaucoup de gens pensaient que Matsukawa et Hanamakki étaient de mauvais élèves, sûrement à cause de leur personnalité… exubérante ? Mais c'était tout le contraire. Ils étaient même ce que l'on pouvait appeler des génies.

-_ Cache ta joie ! Tu as pas l'air d'être heureux de nous voir ! _Gémit théâtralement Hanamakki.

_\- Hmm._

Hanamakki sourit sournoisement et tourna son regard vers son acolyte.

\- _Ma__t__tsun, tu penses qu'il comptait nous éviter ?_

_\- Quoi ? Lui ? Nooon ! Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?_

\- _Peut-être parce que vous êtes pas nets,_ répondit Oikawa avec un sourire taquin.

Iwaizumi leva les yeux au ciel. Et reprit son chemin, ignorant totalement les deux nouveaux arrivants. Oikawa lui emboîta rapidement le pas, suivit des deux énergumènes hurlant à quel point Iwaizumi était sans cœur. Oikawa était content d'être là, avec eux. Ses amis. Son Iwa-chan.

La matinée d'aujourd'hui était consacrée à la cérémonie d'accueil des nouveaux étudiants. Ils se rendirent donc tous à l'amphithéâtre principal. Le plus grand. Et Oikawa devait se l'avouer, l'intérieur des bâtiments était encore plus impressionnant que l'extérieur. Ancien et moderne s'y mêlaient de manière totalement improbable, et pourtant, tout semblait être en parfaite harmonie.

Oikawa et ses trois amis allèrent s'asseoir là où il restait de la place. Heureusement pour eux, ils purent rester côte à côte. Mais plus le temps filait, plus les nouveaux arrivants devaient se séparer de leurs amis afin de prendre place sur les sièges isolés.

Le directeur arriva et réclama le silence. Tous se turent. La cérémonie débuta. Elle fut longue, très longue... et peu utile. Toutes ces explications, ils les avaient déjà eues lors de leur inscription. Oikawa, s'ennuyant, n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler et de se plaindre.

_\- C'est long ! Iwa-chan je m'ennuie !_

_\- Iwa-chan, j'ai faim !_

_\- Hé ! Tu as vu ça ? On dirait qu'il a un truc collé entre les dents !_

Et lorsque la cérémonie fut enfin terminée, un cri de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres du passeur.

\- _Aaaah enfin ! J'ai cru qu'il __n'__allait jamais se taire !_

Puis tous les étudiants se levèrent et sortirent de l'amphithéâtre afin de rejoindre la cafétéria et de manger un peu avant les premiers cours.

De nouveau dans le couloir, Iwaizumi sortit une feuille de sa poche. Oikawa se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Son emploi du temps. Tooru le mémorisa, c'était toujours plus utile dans la tête.

\- _Au fait, __tu as__ finalement choisi quel cursus suivre ? _Demanda Hanamaki à Iwaizumi.

Oikawa posa son regard surpris sur son ancien coéquipier. Il savait très bien ce que Iwa-chan faisait. Il était dans le pôle sportif. Afin de devenir pro. C'était leur rêve et tout le monde le savait. Alors pourquoi posait-il la question ?

\- _Médecine._

Oikawa cru avoir mal entendu. Il s'était figé. Complètement hors-circuit. Quoi ?

_\- Mais avec les entraînements ? Ça ne va pas être trop compliqué ? _Demanda Mattsun_._

_« Enfin un avec du bon sens » _pensa Oikawa. Après tout Iwaizumi lui avait toujours dit qu'il envisageait un double cursus. Mais il lui en aurait parlé non ? Oikawa était perdu.

_\- Je compte pas passer pro, _répondit sèchement le brun.

_\- HEIN ? QUOI ?_

Les trois crièrent à l'unisson. Il semblerait que personne ne s'attendait à une telle réponse. Oikawa ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi avait-il changé d'avis ? Ils étaient d'accord pourtant ! C'était leur rêve depuis toujours ! Alors pourquoi ce revirement de situation ? Avait-il changé de rêve ?

\- _C'est juste plus dans mes projets._

_\- C'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé ? _Demanda Hanamaki, qui se reçu immédiatement un coup de Matsukawa.

\- _Hé me frappes pas !_

\- _Même pour toi, c'est pas très délicat de parler de ce sujet. Tu sais bien que-_

_\- Il n'aurait pas voulu qu'on arrête de parler de lui Mattsun._

Iwaizumi resta silencieux tout le long de l'échange, les yeux regardant le sol, la tête baissée.

Oikawa observa tristement son ami d'enfance. Il put voir qu'il retenait ses larmes, sous ce visage dur. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus. Et il ne pourrait certainement jamais plus. La distance qui semblait les séparer maintenant, était vraiment trop importante. Oikawa senti son cœur se serrer. Et la réalité lui revint en pleine face. Ça faisait mal.

\- _Iwa-chan…_

Le châtain jeta un dernier regard à son meilleur ami, puis tourna les talons. Il avait besoin d'air. Il voulait être seul. Non en fait, il devait être seul. Il devait être seul afin de faire face à la réalité.

Il marcha d'un pas rapide, ne prêtant pas attention où il allait, ne voyant rien de ce qui l'entourait. Et quand il se retrouva enfin dehors, il inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

Tel un automate, il se dirigea vers le banc le plus proche et se laissa tomber dessus. Il fixait le sol et quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il resta, là, la tête baissée durant de longues minutes.

\- _Hey princesse __si tu continues __de pleurer, __t__on mascara va couler !_

Oikawa releva la tête pour voir d'où provenait la voix. Et lorsqu'il vit un garçon, de son âge sûrement, les cheveux aussi noirs que les plumes des corbeaux et un regard aussi perçant que celui d'un chat, s'asseoir à ses côtés, la surprise ne cessa de grandir. Oikawa le fixait, les yeux grands ouverts, bien que toujours un peu humide.

-_ Pas besoin de me fixer avec cet air de poisson frit, je me doute bien que tu portes du mascara waterproof,_ fit l'inconnu avec sourire narquois.

Puis il soupira et s'adossa au banc en étirant ses bras. Le brun pencha sa tête en arrière afin de fixer le ciel. Oikawa ne prononça toujours aucun mot. Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, sans le lâcher du regard.

\- À _la cérémonie, c'est toi qui arrêtais pas de geindre ? C'était vraiment insupportable. Personne ne t'a appris à vivre en société ?_

Oikawa le fixait toujours. Il semblait avoir buguer.

\- _Tu comptes rester là à me fixer pendant longtemps ? Ou tu vas retrouver l'usage de ta langue ?_

Oikawa ne réagit pas.

_\- Sinon je peux te laisser pleurer tranquillement si tu préfères_, s'amusa le brun faisant mine de se lever.

_\- Je ne pleurais pas, _marmonna Oikawa.

La fierté du châtain l'avait poussé à se reconnecter à la réalité. Il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un ait pu le voir si faible. Et encore plus cet inconnu à l'air fourbe sorti de nulle part, ne savant faire que des remarques sarcastiques.

\- _Je te préviens je ne goberais pas l'excuse de la poussière dans l'œil_, fit le brun en posant son regard sur lui.

\- _Je ne m'abaisserais pas à utiliser une telle excuse_, rétorqua Oikawa outré.

L'inconnu ricana et adressa finalement un grand sourire au châtain.

Puis le brun se releva.

_\- Bon, c'est pas que je n'apprécie pas cette conversation passionnante, mais j'aimerais éviter d'arriver en retard à mes cours dès le premier jour. À plus, princesse !_

Oikawa le regarda s'éloigner, perplexe et la tête remplie de questions.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Après cette rencontre étrange et assez brève, Oikawa alla rejoindre son meilleur ami qui devait déjà se trouver en cours.

Il parcourut l'université jusqu'à arriver devant la salle qu'il cherchait. Un petit amphithéâtre. La porte étant ouverte, Oikawa n'hésita pas une seconde et entra malgré que le cours ait déjà commencé. Puis il s'arrêta en plein milieu afin de repérer son ami. Une fois qu'il l'aperçut, il sourit grandement et alla s'asseoir sur la place vide à ses côtés. Mais ce sourire s'effaça rapidement en se souvenant de la conversation de tout à l'heure.

Et alors qu'Iwaizumi semblait suivre le cours assidûment, Oikawa ne cessait de le fixer, un éclat de tristesse dans les yeux. Il ne le lâcha pas du regard et resta silencieux. Jusqu'à la fin de la journée se fut comme ça.

Puis ils rentrèrent.

Lorsque Iwaizumi poussa la porte de l'appartement, Oikawa était sur ses talons et se glissa vite avant que la porte ne se referme.

Iwaizumi posa son sac sur le sol et alla directement en direction de sa chambre.

Oikawa le suivit silencieusement.

Depuis qu'ils avaient ce rêve, ils prévoyaient d'habiter ensemble lors des années d'université. C'est ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu. A cette pensée, le coeur de Oikawa se serra.

Oikawa arriva dans la chambre de Iwaizumi, le trouvant assis à son bureau, la tête baissée.

Oikawa quant à lui s'assit sur le lit. L'ambiance était triste. Le châtain ne supportait pas ça.

\- _Iwa-chan… J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu abandonnes le volley ? C'était ta passion pourtant ! Ton rêve ! … Notre rêve !_

Seul le silence lui répondit.

\- _Depuis qu'on sait ce qu'est le volley, on s'était promis de devenir les meilleurs joueurs du Japon. N'abandonne pas à cause de ce qui a pu se passer ! Tu vas le regretter après ! Je le sais ! Je te connais Iwa-chan !_

Oikawa s'était relevé. Mais Iwaizumi ne répondait toujours rien. Alors le châtain s'approcha de son meilleur ami. Et il put rapidement constater les légers soubressauts qui parcouraient le corps d'Iwaizumi. Il pouvait presque entendre ses sanglots silencieux.

Oikawa vint se mettre derrière lui. Iwaizumi semblait regarder quelque chose. Oikawa se pencha par-dessus son épaule et vit une photo. Une photo d'eux deux. C'était à la fin du collège qu'elle fut prise. Le petit Oikawa de la photographie avait un grand sourire et avait son bras derrière les épaules d'Iwa-chan, ce dernier avait les bras croisés, se retenant de rire, faisant semblant de bouder le Tooru de l'époque.

Oikawa se rappelait très bien le jour où cette photo avait été prise. Il sourit nostalgiquement en repensant à ce souvenir.

Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il vit les larmes d'Iwa-chan mouiller la photographie.

\- _Shittykawa, tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça…. _Murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Les mots vinrent briser le cœur d'Oikawa. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les entendait mais à chaque fois c'était tout aussi dur. Le châtain baissa la tête en serrant les dents et refermant ses poings. Il ne voulait pas pleurer à nouveau. Il ne voulait plus pleurer.

\- _Je sais Iwa-chan… Je sais… Je suis sincèrement désolé, si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé._

* * *

**Hello !**

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre.

La fiction devrait faire environ 7 chapitres.  
Les 2 chapitres suivant sont déjà écrits. (Enfaitçafaitdéjàpratiquementunanqueçatraînaitsurmonordinateur .) Pour les autres chapitres j'espère que vous avez une dizaine d'année devant vous, parce que la fin risque de mettre du temps.

Une bonne nouvelle quand même: le chapitre 2 sortira la semaine prochaine. Le 28 février exactement !

Je remercie SylnodelShine pour sa correction :D .

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

Il aurait voulu que ce jour se passe autrement. Il aurait voulu voir des sourires, au lieu des larmes qui noyaient les yeux de ses proches. Il aurait aimé pouvoir les prendre dans ses bras et leur faire savoir qu'il était là. Il aurait aimé que jamais _ce_ jour n'arrive. Il aurait aimé que le soleil vienne offrir un peu d'espoir à tous ces cœurs chagrinés. Mais à la place, le ciel pleurait également, rendant ce sombre tableau encore plus triste.

Il aurait aimé ne pas assister à ce spectacle.

Ce total anéantissement qu'il voyait sur _son _visage, jamais il ne l'oublierait.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Les premiers rayons du soleil passèrent à travers les rideaux, mais Oikawa était déjà debout. Il n'avait pas dormi. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il ne dormait plus la nuit. Plusieurs mois.

Iwaizumi passa la porte de sa chambre afin de se diriger dans la cuisine.

\- _Oh déjà debout Iwa-chan ? Tu as bien dormi ? J'espère qu'aujourd'hui va être une belle journée !_ Sourit Oikawa.

Oikawa regarda son meilleur ami se servir un bol de céréales dans le silence, renversant la moitié à côté et de ce fait, émettant un grognement. Le châtain rigola légèrement. Tous les matins c'était la même chose, et jamais son Iwa-chan semblait être bien réveillé. Il était quelqu'un qu'on appelle communément « pas du matin ».

Le trajet pour aller à l'université se passa comme la veille. Un Iwaizumi muet et un Oikawa survolté.

En arrivant au premier cours, Oikawa se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise aux côtés d'Iwaizumi.

_\- Iwa-chan, pourquoi tu as choisi le premier rang ? On est trop devant _! Gémit-le châtain.

Il gigota sur la chaise toute la matinée. Il avait fortement envie de quitter cette salle afin de ne plus s'ennuyer mais il refusait de laisser son ami seul. Alors il dû prendre son mal en patience.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva plus vite que prévu. Ils rejoignirent Makki et Mattsun à la cafétéria du campus.

-_ Iwa-chan, on est vraiment obligé de rester avec eux ?_

Les deux comparses riaient entre eux, parfois faisant une réflexion à Iwaizumi. De temps à autre Oikawa intervenait. Mais la tristesse présente dans les yeux du brun ne passa pas inaperçue. Les trois se rendirent bien comptent qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette. C'était comme cela depuis plusieurs mois. Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais Iwaizumi refusait d'en parler, il n'en avait pas la force. C'était encore trop tôt. Il était trop blessé.

Oikawa détestait le voir dans cet état. Il avait l'impression que son ami d'enfance était en train d'arrêter de vivre. Qu'il abandonnait. Refusant de se battre. Et c'était à cause de lui. Cette culpabilité, il la portait tel un fardeau, et pas une seule seconde il ne l'oubliait. Même s'il agissait comme si tout allait bien. Rien n'allait plus. Rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Et alors que Oikawa se perdait dans ses pensées noires, il remarqua bientôt qu'il était seul, assis à la table. Les autres étaient partis. Il ne les avait pas vu s'éloigner. Il devait être bien plus perdu dans son esprit qu'il ne le croyait.

Il allait se mettre à les chercher quand l'inconnu d'hier vint prendre place en face de lui. Oikawa le fixa avec de grands yeux ronds.

\- _Au moins aujourd'hui tu ne pleures pas _! Fit-il avec un sourire narquois._ Mais tu as une sacrée tête d'enterrement par contre mon vieux !_

Oikawa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- _Tu comptes rester muet aujourd'hui enc- _

\- _Qui es-tu ? _Le coupa le châtain.

\- _C'est pas très poli d'interrompre les gens_, s'offusqua l'autre.

\- _Qui es-tu ? _Répéta Oikawa.

Le garçon aux cheveux noir s'avança légèrement, posa sa tête entre ses mains et sourit à pleines dents. Un sourire qui fit frissonner Oikawa.

\- _Kuroo. Je m'appelle Kuroo Tetsuro._

Aucun des deux remarquèrent les regards étranges que les autres étudiants lançaient dans leur direction.

\- _Je n'ai pas demandé comment tu t'appelles. J'ai demandé qui tu étais_, répondit sèchement Oikawa ne supportant pas l'aura que dégageait l'autre.

\- _C'est la même chose non ?_ Demanda Kuroo, un large sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- _Tu as très bien compris le sens de ma question._

_\- Je ne vois pas du tout à quoi tu fais allusion._

Bien sûr que Kuroo savait de quoi le châtain parlait. Mais il adorait jouer avec les nerfs des gens en feignant l'ignorance.

Oikawa soupira et quitta la table. Il remarqua bien vite les regards surpris et moqueurs tournés dans leur direction. Oikawa se retourna et croisa le regard de Kuroo.

-_ Tu devrais faire attention à qui tu parles, les gens pourraient se poser des questions sur tes « fréquentations »_, fit le châtain en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

Kuroo lui adressa un sourire malicieux en guise de réponse. Oikawa détourna les talons. Il devait retrouver Iwaizumi.

Kuroo quant à lui, effaça le sourire de ses lèvres. Il regarda autour de lui. Ces regards pleins de jugements posés sur lui. Il en avait l'habitude maintenant, après tout c'était comme ça depuis toujours.

-_ Kuroo..._

-_ Je sais Kenma, je sais que je devrais l'ignorer. Mais tu sais mieux que quiconque que je ne peux pas_, dit-il doucement au blond qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

-_ Non. Je n'irais pas._

_\- Allez !_

\- _Non, _fit de nouveau Iwaizumi. Plus sèchement cette fois-ci.

Matsukawa et Hanamakki s'agitaient autour de Iwaizumi, essayant de le convaincre de les accompagner à la séance d'essai de ce soir. Les nouveaux joueurs de l'équipe de volley allaient être sélectionnés et les deux complices s'étaient mis en tête d'y emmener Iwaizumi. Et de le faire participer. Qu'il le veuille ou non.

\- _C'est juste une séance d'essai ! Après promis on arrête de t'embêter !_

_\- Ça fait longtemps que plus personne n'y croit en vos promesses_, intervint Oikawa qui venait tout juste de les rejoindre.

\- _Vous n'avez aucune parole_, répondit froidement Iwaizumi.

Makki posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Iwaizumi, un fin sourire désolé sur les lèvres.

\- _C'est pas parce qu'il ne jouera plus avec toi qu'il faut abandonner le volley. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce qu'il v- Aïe ! Mais ça va pas bien Mattsun ?_ Gémit Hanamakki en passant sa main là où la canette de son ami l'avait percuté.

Il arrêta très vite de se plaindre lorsqu'il aperçut le regard noir de Matsukawa. Tous les deux se tournèrent vers Iwaizumi. Il avait la tête baissée. Il faisait souvent ça ces derniers temps. Sûrement pensait-il que personne ne voyait à quel point il déprimait.

Oikawa le voyait. Chaque lueur de tristesse, chaque larme retenue… Rien ne lui échappait. Il connaissait son ami d'enfance par cœur et il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Et à chaque fois son cœur lui faisait mal.

Mais ces derniers temps n'importe qui pourrait voir à quel point Iwaizumi va mal.

\- _Viens au moins assister à l'entraînement ! On t'obligera pas à participer, _fit Matsukawa pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Iwaizumi soupira et releva la tête. Il fixa tour à tour ses deux amis et afficha une expression exaspérée sur son visage.

\- _Vous allez pas me lâcher, hein ? _Demanda-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse.

_\- Exactement_ ! Répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

\- _Très bien je viendrais. Mais je ne bougerais pas des gradins. Et si ça me saoule, je me casse !_

Et Iwaizumi parti, laissant les deux énergumènes derrière lui.

Une fois le brun disparu de leur champ de vision, les deux se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre en souriant. Puis ils se tapèrent dans la main, avec un petit cri de victoire.

\- _On a réussi !_

Oikawa était resté les observer et sourit également.

\- _D'ailleurs la prochaine fois que tu me jettes ta canette dans la tête, je te promets que tu me devras un mois de profiteroles !_

_\- Non mais non ! Je n'y peux rien moi si tu manques de tact !_

_\- En même temps, on va pas arrêter de parler de lui ! C'est pas en faisant semblant de l'oublier que ça sera moins douloureux,_ protesta Makki.

\- _Je sais… Mais c'est dur pour lui, plus que pour nous tu sais et-_

_\- Et nous devons le soutenir_, continua Hanamaki. _Dis Mattsun, tu penses qu'Iwaizumi s'en remettra un jour ?_

_\- Probablement, avec le temps,_ soupira Matsukawa.

\- _Je suis sûr que si c'était moi qui étais mort, tu m'aurais volé tous mes mangas !_

_\- Non pas tous… Seulement ceux que je n'ai pas ! Les autres je les aurais vendus, _fit Mattsun avec un clin d'œil auquel Makki répondit en tirant la langue.

Oikawa avait suivi tout leur échange, silencieusement. Il se rappela pourquoi il les aimait tant et à quel point ils pouvaient être de bons amis, lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas de plans tordus.

\- M_erci de ce que vous faites pour Iwa-chan,_ murmura Oikawa avec un léger sourire.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

La nuit commençait à tomber lentement lorsqu'ils se rejoignirent tous les quatre devant le gymnase de l'université.

Iwaizumi était arrivé en traînant des pieds suivit d'Oikawa. Les deux autres étaient déjà là, attendant calmement. Un peu trop calmement. Selon Oikawa, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

-_ Allez on y va !_ Cria joyeusement Hanamakki.

Matsukawa hocha la tête et poussa la porte du gymnase. Lorsqu'ils passèrent le seuil, ils purent voir qu'il y avait déjà une bonne quinzaine de joueurs présents. Oikawa détailla les visages des personnes se trouvant sur le terrain. Tous avaient un peu près son âge et semblaient super motivés. En revanche ils n'étaient pas très grands, ce n'étaient pas...Il s'interrompit dans sa critique lorsque son regard croisa celui de Kuroo. Ce dernier lui adressa un large sourire mais le châtain détourna la tête, essayant de faire croire qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Ainsi ses yeux parcoururent les gradins. Beaucoup de filles. Sûrement des petites amies de joueurs venues pour encourager leur Roméo.

Puis un coup de sifflet le coupa dans sa contemplation et le fit sursauter.

Après quelques secondes de silence, l'homme qui semblait être l'entraîneur prit la parole.

\- _Bien, j'ai l'impression que tout ceux qui se sont inscrits sont là ! Donc je vais appeler un à un votre nom, et vous allez me montrer de quoi vous êtes capables._

Iwaizumi se dirigea vers les gradins, sous les regards suspects de Makki et Mattsun. Oikawa le suivit, il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul après tout.

Ainsi ils purent voir de nombreuses personnes passer. Beaucoup venait pour le poste d'attaquant. Mais selon Oikawa, le talent manquait. Iwaizumi était bien meilleur. Puis ce fut au tour de Hanamaki et Mattsun. Eux aussi étaient doués. Plus que ceux qui venaient de passer.

En les regardant jouer, Oikawa se rappela avec nostalgie toutes les heures d'entraînement passées à leur côté. Ça lui manquait tellement. La sensation de la balle dans ses paumes, les regards de ses coéquipiers prêts à tout, analyser la situation rapidement, l'adrénaline lorsque l'équipe adverse avait la balle… Il tourna la tête pour voir si Iwaizumi pensait comme lui. Mais il le vit, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée. Il détestait le voir comme ça.

_\- Hé Iwa-chan tu as vu ça ? Personne n'arrive à égaler mon service smashé ! _Essaya-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait autour d'Iwaizumi, même si cela ne servait à rien. Il le savait, quoi qu'il puisse dire Iwaizumi ne l'entendra pas.

Alors il reporta son attention sur les performances des joueurs. Et son regard croisa à nouveau celui de Kuroo ? Etait-il en train de l'observer ? Kuroo lui sourit. Toujours avec ce sourire plein de malice et qui n'inspirait pas confiance. Celui qui disait « je sais tout ». Malgré tout, il intriguait Oikawa. Comment se fait-il que lui pouvait-

\- _Hajime Iwaizumi._

Le nom de son meilleur ami, prononcé par le coach eu le mérite de l'interrompre en pleine réflexion. Automatiquement il tourna la tête vers Iwaizumi. Ce dernier avait relevé la tête, le regard rempli d'incompréhension nuancé de quelques teintes de colères. Ça sentait pas bon.

\- _Hajime Iwaizumi est-il ici ? _Demanda à nouveau l'entraîneur.

\- _Dans les gradins monsieur !_ Répondit Matsukawa le sourire aux lèvres.

C'était donc ça le plan diabolique qu'ils avaient préparé. Oikawa avait eu raison de se méfier. Ce qui était étrange c'est que Iwaizumi ne l'ai pas fait. Ou alors, inconsciemment, il avait plongé volontairement, à cause du manque de volley.

\- _Pourquoi il n'est pas sur le terrain ?_

\- _Il est timide_, intervint Makki.

Tous purent entendre le soupir de l'entraîneur.

\- _Iwaizumi-san ? Tu viens nous rejoindre ?_

La colère qui émanait d'Iwaizumi fit trembler Oikawa.

\- _Hanamakki, Matsukawa ! Je vous jure que je vais vous tuer_, grogna-t-il entre ses dents en se levant et en les rejoignant sur le terrain.

Une fois en face de l'entraîneur il s'inclina.

\- _Je suis désolé, mais mes ''amis'' m'ont inscrit sans permission. Je ne comptais pas participer_, dit-il sereinement tout en foudroyant du regard les deux autres.

Le coach tourna la tête vers les deux énergumènes faisant semblant de ne pas être au courant de la situation. Il leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur le brun qui lui faisait face.

\- _Et bien maintenant que tu es là montre-moi ce que tu sais faire_, lui demanda-t-il.

\- _Mais je-_

_\- Aucun refus toléré_, fit le coach en lui balançant le ballon entre les mains.

Et au moment où le ballon effleura la paume des mains de Iwaizumi, se fut comme une réaction chimique. Il se mit à jouer comme pousser par un instinct profondément ancré en lui, bien trop fort pour lui résister. Comme s'il n'attendait que ça depuis des mois. Oikawa en eut le souffle coupé. Pour la première fois depuis cet accident, Oikawa avait enfin l'impression de voir des traces de bonheur sur le visage d'Iwaizumi. Il vivait de nouveau.

Le passage de son ami d'enfance sembla durer que quelques secondes tellement il bougeait en harmonie avec le ballon. Ses mouvements n'étaient pas aussi fluides qu'à l'époque où il jouait avec Oikawa, mais il restait malgré tout, le meilleur joueur de ce gymnase. Très objectivement bien sûr.

-_ Hmm, je comprends pourquoi tes amis t'ont inscrit. Tu es intégré dans l'équipe, _fit le coach au bout de quelques minutes.

Iwaizumi laissa le ballon tomber de ses mains, se rendant compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Et soudainement il parut perdu.

\- _Désolé, j'ai besoin de réfléchir,_ annonça-t-il avant de quitter le gymnase d'un pas rapide.

Oikawa n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il aurait aimé le suivre, lui courir après, le retenir mais une fois dehors, Oikawa n'aperçut personne. Juste les ténèbres de la nuit. Il soupira et se laissa tomber contre le mur du gymnase. Il leva la tête et observa le ciel.

\- _Pourquoi ?_ Murmura-t-il en regardant les étoiles.

La porte du gymnase s'ouvrit brutalement, ce qui fit sursauter le châtain. Il tourna la tête afin de voir qui était le barbare agissant ainsi. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris en voyant Kuroo. Ce dernier vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, sans le regarder.

\- _Tu penses à quoi ?_ Demanda Kuroo en brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

Oikawa tourna la tête, surpris du ton que le garçon avait employé. Pour une fois qu'il n'était pas moqueur. Il était doux. Et ne collait pas du tout avec l'image que Oikawa avait de lui.

\- _Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu venais toujours me parler._

Oikawa essaya de paraître exaspéré. Mais au fond il ne l'était pas vraiment.

_\- Parce que j'en ai envie, tout simplement, _répondit Kuroo sans lui adresser un seul regard.

\- _Pourtant tu sais ce que je suis, non ?_

-_ Oui. Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu._

Oikawa fut encore plus surpris.

-_ Comment ça se fait ?_ Demanda-t-il.

Kuroo lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.

_\- Que tu puisses me voir alors que les autres non ?_ Continua Oikawa en comprenant la question muette de son interlocuteur.

Kuroo haussa les épaules et tourna à nouveau son regard vers le ciel.

-_ C'est un don ?_ Questionna Oikawa curieux.

\- _Ou une malédiction, c'est comme tu veux_, répondit doucement Kuroo.

\- _Tu veux dire que depuis ta naissance tu-_

_\- Je vois des gens comme toi, oui,_ le coupa Kuroo.

_\- Et après tu dis que ce n'est pas poli d'interrompre les gens_, soupira Oikawa.

* * *

Hello !

Voici le deuxième chapitre. Merci beaucoup de suivre cette histoire :D Et merci Sylnodel Shine pour ta correction ;)

Le prochain chapitre sortira la semaine prochaine, probablement le 7 mars !

Coeur sur vous 3


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

La balle roula et heurta ses pieds. Il la fixa, surpris. Il se pencha pour la prendre entre ses mains et lorsqu'il se releva un petit garçon, du même âge que lui probablement, lui fit signe de renvoyer la balle. Il ne put détacher les yeux du sourire étincelant du garçonnet châtain. Il resta là, à l'observer, sans bouger, la balle toujours au creux de ses paumes. Mais l'autre sembla s'impatienter parce qu'il arriva en courant et se planta juste en face de lui, le sourire ayant laissé place à une expression boudeuse.

\- C'est ma balle ! Tu peux me la rendre ?

Il baissa les yeux sur la balle qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Un ballon de volley. Il la détailla quelques secondes avant de la rendre à son propriétaire. Le châtain récupéra la balle avec un sourire et repartit en courant. L'autre l'observa s'éloigner, ne pouvant le quitter des yeux. Mais alors qu'il allait détourner le regard de l'enfant ce dernier s'arrêta au milieu de sa course et se retourna.

\- Tu veux venir jouer avec moi ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un soit si amical avec lui. Depuis toujours, il avait cette attitude renfermée, froide, qui repoussait les autres enfants. Aucun ne supportait son regard dur et il n'avait jamais pu vraiment se lier d'amitié avec qui que ce soit. Pourtant, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était avoir quelqu'un avec qui rire et s'amuser. Alors, après la proposition du garçon, une agréable chaleur l'envahit. Il était heureux.

Avec une légère timidité, il hocha la tête et marcha en direction de l'autre enfant dont le visage était illuminé d'un sourire joyeux.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda le châtain lorsqu'ils furent côte à côte.

\- Iwaizumi Hajime. Et toi ?

\- Oikawa Tooru !

Le petit Hajime resta silencieux, regardant tour à tour le châtain et la balle, un faible sourire gravé sur les lèvres. Le volley. Il avait toujours eu envie d'y jouer mais il n'avait jamais trouvé quelqu'un avec qui faire un match.

Hajime porta ensuite son regard sur le terrain derrière le petit Tooru.

Dès qu'il venait ici, Hajime s'arrangeait pour aller observer les lycéens s'entraîner. Il avait toujours eu cette fascination pour ce sport qu'était le volley. La façon dont les joueurs bougeaient, leur coordination, cette connexion qu'ils partageaient et les limites qu'ils dépassaient tous ensemble. Il lui semblait y avoir une magie qui les unissait, un lien invisible mais indestructible.

Le châtain se tourna pour voir ce qui absorbait autant son nouvel ami et lorsqu'il comprit, les yeux de Tooru s'illuminèrent. Il saisit la main de Hajime et commença à se diriger vers le terrain de volley où les lycéens s'entraînaient. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à les observer. Les deux enfants avaient des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Iwa-chan, tu sais jouer au volley ?

Hajime secoua la tête.

\- Et toi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pas encore. Mais un jour je serais le meilleur joueur du Japon !

C'est lorsque Hajime vit la flamme de détermination briller dans les iris de Tooru qu'il sut. Il sut qu'il voudrait être à ses côtés lorsque ce jour arriverait. Alors il lui prit le ballon des mains et sourit avec défis.

\- Nous serons les meilleurs joueurs du Japon, je te le promets !

Oikawa lui adressa alors le sourire le plus lumineux qu'il n'eut jamais vu. Et c'est à cet instant que leur destin fut scellé. C'est à cet instant que Oikawa Tooru devint la personne la plus importante aux yeux de Iwaizumi Hajime. Ce jour-là, alors qu'ils avaient six ans, Oikawa devint le soleil d'Iwaizumi.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Douze ans plus tard -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

\- Dis Iwa-chan ! Tu me le dirais si tu étais amoureux ?

Iwaizumi délaissa sa feuille afin de plonger son regard dans celui de Oikawa. Il était surpris par cette question mais ne le montra pas.

\- Hmm, se contenta-t-il de répondre, espérant éviter le sujet.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse ça !

Iwaizumi ignora la plainte de son ami d'enfance et reporta son attention sur ses devoirs.

\- Iwa-chan !

Il soupira, Oikawa n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Tant qu'il n'aura pas donné de réponse, il ne pourra pas travailler tranquillement.

\- Pourquoi tu poses cette question si soudainement ? Demanda-t-il sans lâcher sa feuille des yeux, essayant de paraître le plus détaché possible.

\- Tu ne me parles jamais des filles qui te plaisent alors je me disais que peut être tu me caches des choses et que tu ne me dis pas tout, fit Oikawa un sourire empreint de malice sur les lèvres.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé par les filles, répondit Iwaizumi sans lever les yeux.

\- Tu préfères les garçons ?

\- Hmm pas spécialement.

Iwaizumi délaissa sa feuille du regard pour observer Oikawa qui semblait perdu.

\- Je ne comprends pas Iwa-chan, fit-il tristement.

Iwaizumi soupira.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre Shittykawa. Maintenant laisse-moi travailler.

Il pencha sa tête à nouveau sur sa feuille. Il détestait cacher des choses à son meilleur ami mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le perdre. Jamais il ne supporterait de vivre sans lui.  
Alors il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer que les garçons en général ne lui plaisaient pas. Que seulement un lui plaisait. Seulement _un_ garçon l'intéressait. Un seul. Qu'il ne voulait que _lui_. Personne d'autre.

Il serra son stylo dans sa main de frustration. Ça devenait tellement dur.

\- Iwa-chan je crois que j'ai compris, murmura Oikawa les yeux brillants.

\- Ah ?

Iwaizumi paniqua légèrement. Il le fixa, l'incitant à continuer.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui t'intéresse, pas vrai ?

Iwaizumi ne répondit pas, serrant son stylo un peu plus fort. Il était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu es amoureux. Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un et tu ne me l'as pas dit, pourquoi ? Continua Oikawa beaucoup plus sérieux.

Il eut envie de se lever et lui hurler au visage « Parce que c'est toi que j'aime crétin ! ». Mais il ne le fit pas. Il baissa la tête, faisant semblant de bosser et resserrant sa prise sur son stylo au point de le briser. Mais il ne releva pas la tête. Il la garda baissée, essayant d'ignorer les battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine qui lui faisait mal. Tous ses muscles étaient contractés, comme si c'était le seul moyen de garder ce secret enfermé. Comme si au moindre relâchement, il allait exploser.

Iwaizumi aimait Oikawa. Il l'aimait tellement. Lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il était amoureux de son meilleur ami, il n'avait rien dit. Il a gardé ce secret bien précieusement caché au fond de son cœur. Pare que pour lui c'était bien plus douloureux de se faire rejeter par le châtain plutôt que ne rien lui avouer. Alors il était resté muet. Et ça avait été dur. Affreusement dur. Dès qu'il sentait la présence de son ami, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient, dès que Oikawa le prenait dans ses bras, pour une quelconque raison, il devait réprimer son envie de l'embrasser, et à chaque fois que leur peau s'effleurait il était incapable de réprimer un frisson. Il le dévorait continuellement des yeux. Et plus le temps passait, plus il était dur de faire semblant. Mais Iwaizumi tenait bon. Et même s'il avait envie d'arracher Oikawa des griffes de toutes ces groupies, il n'en faisait rien. Il ne tentait rien. Il demeurait silencieux. Ça lui faisait tellement mal.

Iwaizumi avait les dents serrées. Il allait craquer. Il n'en pouvait plus. C'était trop dur. Il souffrait de ce silence.

Et alors qu'il faisait tout pour ignorer la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il senti la main d'Oikawa se poser sur la sienne. Il releva rapidement la tête, surpris. Ce contact le détendit. Il fixa les yeux chocolat de son ami d'enfance : son regard brillait intensément, comme s'il était rempli d'étoiles. Il remarqua le sourire sincère et heureux qui était venu se graver sur les lèvres d'Oikawa.

« Bordel, qu'il est magnifique », fut la seule pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit, parce qu'à ce moment-là, plus rien n'existait mis à part Oikawa. Il le vit s'approcher lentement, mais il ne bougea pas. Il en était incapable. Le visage d'Oikawa était maintenant tellement proche du sien qu'il senti son souffle sur son visage, mais il ne recula pas. Il ne s'avança pas non plus. Il attendait juste le prochain mouvement de son ami, parce que lui était incapable de bouger. Il était comme déconnecté, trop surpris de ce qui se passait.

Puis il senti les lèvres de son meilleur ami effleurer les siennes. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Il aurait voulu qu'il s'arrête, afin de sentir plus longtemps cette douce chaleur provenant des lèvres de Oikawa. Il aurait voulu que ce moment dure davantage. Mais le contact se rompit presque aussitôt. Alors qu'il restait juste une sensation fantôme sur ses lèvres, Iwaizumi n'était toujours pas revenu à la réalité. Il resta silencieux, fixant Oikawa, perdu, clignant des yeux.

Puis, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer, il porta la main à ses lèvres et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son regard ne quittait pas celui du châtain.

Le calme qui s'était installé fut brisé par le rire cristallin d'Oikawa. Pas un rire moqueur, ni un rire sarcastique. Non. Ce fut un rire pur, rempli de joie. Un rire de délivrance.

\- J'en avais marre de t'attendre Iwa-chan ! Tu mettais trop de temps, fit Oikawa tout en serrant dans sa main celle du brun.

L'esprit d'Iwaizumi se fit envahir de questions alors qu'il avait toujours une expression surprise sur son visage. Il essayait de trouver une signification à ce geste tout sauf anodin.

« Ça veut dire qu'il est… ».

\- Oui. Je suis amoureux de toi Iwa-chan. Depuis longtemps, répondit Oikawa à sa question muette.

\- Shittykawa, je te jure que si tu te moques de moi c'est-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà les lèvres de Oikawa vinrent rejoindre les siennes. Il répondit timidement au baiser. Il pouvait enfin laisser son cœur exploser. Il se sentait enfin libre. Il n'avait plus à le cacher.

\- Comment ça se fait que je n'ai rien vu ?

\- Parce que tu es nul avec ces choses-là Iwa-chan.

\- Ferme-la Shittykawa, fit le brun avec un demi-sourire.

Oikawa prit une expression amusée. Iwaizumi ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, mais une sonnerie de téléphone l'interrompit. Celui d'Oikawa. Et au vu de la tête qu'il avait cela semblait plutôt important. Il montra son portable à Iwaizumi « Université de Tokyo »

Le stress s'empara d'Iwaizumi. Les résultats. C'était aujourd'hui. Il avait complètement oublié.

L'ambiance du café était bien trop bruyante pour entendre quelque chose, alors Iwaizumi fit un signe de tête à Oikawa pour qu'il sorte. Ce qu'il fit, laissant Iwaizumi dans un léger sourire crispé.

Tout seul à la table, face à ses devoirs, Iwaizumi n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il était bien trop angoissé. Cet appel allait changer leur vie. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir accomplir leur rêve. Mais en même temps, il était heureux. Bien trop heureux. Il effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Il avait l'impression de rêver. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Oikawa l'aimait. Oikawa l'avait embrassé. Oikawa savait qu'il était amoureux de lui. Oikawa avait fait le premier pas. Oikawa l'aimait. Oikawa l'aimait. C'est tout ce qu'il retenait. Oikawa l'aimait. Un sourire vint orner son visage.

Oikawa l'aimait.

Puis un bruit strident le sorti de ses pensées. Un cri. Un crissement de pneu. Un klaxon. Encore des hurlements.

Il tourna la tête afin d'observer par la baie vitrée. Mais une foule s'était amassée, impossible d'y voir quelque chose. Il soupira en voyant certaines personnes sortir leur portable afin de filmer. Cette curiosité malsaine et ce besoin qu'avait les gens de tout partager sur les réseaux sociaux l'énervait. Non. Rien ne pourra effacer ce sentiment de bonheur qui l'habitait. Rien ne pourra gâcher cette merveilleuse journée. Aujourd'hui était la meilleure journée de sa vie.

Iwaizumi resta assit de longues minutes, à attendre le retour d'Oikawa. Il l'attendit. Longtemps. Trop longtemps. Beaucoup trop longtemps. Il aurait déjà dû être de retour. Quelque chose clochait.

Son cœur se serra. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et machinalement, il sorti du café. Il sentait qu'il devait le faire. Son instinct lui hurlait d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

Il s'approcha de la foule, cherchant son ami d'enfance. Mais plus il avançait en direction du lieu de l'accident, plus son cœur accélérait. Il avait peur.

« C'est juste un mauvais pressentiment, je me fais des idées » songea-t-il.

\- …. percuté !

\- ...regardait pas !

\- ...voiture ...

Iwaizumi pendant qu'il avançait saisissait quelques bribes des conversations des personnes présentes dans la foule. « Oikawa va bien, ne t'en fait pas » ne cessait-il de se répéter pendant qu'il poussait les gens, afin de pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait. Mais au plus profond de lui il n'y croyait pas. Il savait. Mais il fit taire cette voix insupportable prête à lui broyer le cœur.

Il avançait toujours au milieu de la foule, il pouvait presque voir la raison de cet attroupement, lorsque son téléphone sonna. « Université de Tokyo ». Il ne fut pas surpris. Il décrocha, machinalement, une boule dans le ventre, tout en s'approchant de plus en plus.

\- Iwaizumi Hajime ?

\- Lui-même.

Il poussa légèrement un homme et enfin il put voir.

\- Félicitations ! Votre dossier a été acc-

Le téléphone tomba de la main d'Iwaizumi et vint s'écraser contre le sol. Iwaizumi était pétrifié. Il était pétrifié par la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il sentait son cœur s'arrêter petit à petit de battre dans sa poitrine. Puis il le senti se briser. Il avait même l'impression d'entendre les morceaux tomber sur le goudron froid. Il avait affreusement mal. Il voulait hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Mais il en était incapable. Il était pétrifié.

\- Oikawa, murmura-t-il faiblement.

Il resta figé durant de longues secondes. C'était un cauchemar. Ce corps ensanglanté étalé sur le sol ne pouvait pas être celui d'Oikawa. Impossible. C'était juste un mauvais rêve. Il allait se réveiller. Il allait se réveiller puis il irait à l'entraînement et comme tous les jours, il croiserait Oikawa, en pleine forme. Et il l'embrasserait. Il l'embrasserait et lui dirait à quel point il l'aimait. Parce que ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il en avait envie. Et qu'il ne devait plus avoir peur.

« Tout va bien, tout va bien, tout va bien, tout va bien. Je vais me réveiller. Tout va bien, tout va bien ».

Mais il ne se réveillait pas. Il était coincé dans ce cauchemar. Il était bloqué parmi les sirènes des secours et les commérages agaçants des passants. Il était enchaîné à cette image qui ne quittera jamais son esprit.

Peu à peu, il prit conscience qu'il ne dormait pas. Il réalisa que ce cauchemar était bien réel, qu'il ne s'effacerait pas. Demain il sera toujours là. Et les jours suivants aussi. Ce cauchemar serait à jamais ancré en lui.

Il réussit finalement à faire un pas. Puis deux. Puis trois. Puis il se mit à courir en direction de son meilleur ami. Il courut aussi vite qu'il put en hurlant son nom. Des larmes dévalaient de ses joues, l'empêchant de distinguer clairement ce qui l'entourait. Mais il s'en fichait, il continuait de courir. Il devait s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il devait s'assurer qu'il n'était pas gravement blessé. Sinon, comment pourrait-il encore jouer au volley ? Comment réaliseraient-ils leur rêve s'il était blessé ? Ils devaient tenir leur promesse. Ne plus jouer au volley détruirait Oikawa. Iwaizumi ne voulait pas le voir malheureux. Pas aujourd'hui. Rien ne gâcherait cette journée. Parce qu'aujourd'hui était la meilleure journée de sa vie. Parce qu'Oikawa l'aimait.

« Il n'a rien. Il n'a rien. Je panique pour rien. Il n'a rien. Il va bien. C'est juste une égratignure. Avec autant de sang ? Chut ! Il va bien. Il n'a rien. Il n'a rien. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Il n'a rien. Il n'a rien. Bon sang réveille-toi ! »

Iwaizumi n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui et pourtant il ne s'était jamais senti aussi loin de lui. La distance ne lui avait jamais paru aussi longue.

Une main le saisit par le bras, le coupant dans sa course. Il tourna violemment la tête, bouillonnant de rage, prêt à sauter à la gorge de n'importe qui l'empêcherait de rejoindre Oikawa. Ses yeux tombèrent dans deux prunelles noires inconnues. L'homme semblait être un membre de l'équipe de secours.

\- N'approche pas, on s'occupe de lui, fit-il.

\- Laissez-moi passer !

\- Tu ne peux pas, les civils n'ont pas le droit.

\- Lâchez-moi bordel ! Je veux le voir ! C'est mon meilleur ami ! Oikawa ! Réponds-moi, Oikawa ! S'époumona-t-il.

Il senti la main de l'homme se resserrer autour de son bras. Il avait beau se débattre, rien n'y faisait. L'autre ne lâchait pas sa prise. Il tourna la tête, prêt à mordre la main qui le maintenait fermement, lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de l'homme. Iwaizumi se figea. Cet homme… il avait le regard empli de tristesse. Ce regard qui voulait dire « je suis désolé ». Ce regard qu'on avait seulement aux enterrements afin de présenter ses condoléances. Ce regard douloureux. Ce regard qui anéantit Iwaizumi. Ce regard qui lui arracha ses dernières forces. Ce regard qui le hanterait pour toujours.

Pas un seul mot ne fut prononcé. Il y eut seulement un regard et cela suffit à détruire Iwaizumi. Il s'effondra sur le sol, son corps parcouru inlassablement de sanglots.

Tout était flou, il se souvint vaguement des secours emporter le corps dans un sac noir. Il se souvint d'avoir eu affreusement mal. Il se rappelle avoir crier le nom de son meilleur ami, encore et encore. Puis après tout était devenu noir. Les ténèbres l'avaient englouti.

Et il n'entendait plus que le son de sa propre voix, répéter comme une litanie les mots qu'il n'avait pu prononcer. Les mots qui n'avaient pu passer la barrière de ses lèvres à cause de cette maudite sonnerie de téléphone. Ces mots qu'il avait tellement désirés lui dire.

« Je t'aime aussi, crétin »

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Iwaizumi se releva d'un coup, les yeux grands ouverts, le souffle rapide, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine et des larmes dévalant ses joues. Il eut besoin de longues minutes pour se calmer. Une fois que sa respiration fut à peu près revenue à la normale, il ramena ses jambes contre son torse, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Il resta ainsi, de longues minutes, pleurant silencieusement.

Il en avait assez. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux il revoyait son visage. A chaque fois qu'il arrivait à trouver le sommeil, seul moment de repos dans sa douleur, il y avait ces flash-backs qui s'emmêlaient dans son esprit. Il revivait chaque nuit tous les moments vécus avec lui. Du jour de leur rencontre à celui de leur séparation.

Les souvenirs, c'est tout ce qu'Oikawa lui avait laissé. Les souvenirs et la douleur.

Dès qu'il pensait à Oikawa, il avait cette douleur lancinante dans la poitrine, aussi tranchante qu'un poignard. Et il pensait continuellement à Oikawa. A tel point qu'il en avait du mal à respirer, en manque d'oxygène. Il était en constante asphyxie.

Assis dans son lit, il souhaitait remonter le temps. Il voulait revenir en arrière et tout changer. Tout recommencer. Cette fois-ci il ferait les choses correctement. Il lui avouerait ses sentiments et l'embrasserait. Il lui dirait à quel point il l'aimait. Puis il l'empêcherait de sortir de ce maudit café. Oui. Il souhaitait remonter le temps.

« Impossible », murmurait cette voix dans sa tête. « Tu sais que c'est impossible ».

Alors il pleurait, même quand il n'en avait plus la force, et il criait son désespoir, espérant un miracle, puis il frappait le mur, espérant se débarrasser de sa frustration, de sa douleur, de sa culpabilité, de sa tristesse et de toutes ces émotions le torturant. Mais ça ne marchait pas. Il restait donc assis dans le noir, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Totalement vide.

Ce jour-là, une partie de lui-même avait été arrachée. Ce jour-là, il avait cessé de vivre en même temps que lui.

Mais une fois que le matin pointerait le bout de son nez, il se ressaisirait et redeviendrait à nouveau fort. Il ferait semblant que tout allait bien. Qu'il allait bien, afin de n'inquiéter personne. Il se devait d'être fort aux yeux des autres. Pour les autres. Pour lui. Pour Oikawa.

Et malgré le trou béant qu'il avait au creux de sa poitrine, malgré l'absence de la personne qu'il aimait plus que n'importe qui, il avait cette impression récurrente, intarissable… cette impression que même s'il ne le percevait pas, Oikawa était toujours là. A ses côtés.

« Impossible », lui répétait la voix dans sa tête. « Tu sais que c'est impossible ».

\- Bordel ! Je t'aimais crétin ! Je t'aime tellement ! Hurla-t-il à bout de forces dans un sanglot.

\- Je sais Iwa-chan. Je t'aime aussi, murmura Oikawa assistant impuissant au même spectacle nuit après nuit.

* * *

**Hello !**

Et voilà le 3 ème chapitre !

Pour la suite il va falloir être patient, elle n'est toujours pas écrite (mais elle le sera !)

Coeur sur vous


End file.
